IHatch Chicks
iHatch Chicks is the sixteenth episode of the first season of [[iCarly|'iCarly']]. Plot Carly and Sam get paired up for a science project, while Freddie is paired up with a huge wrestler, Duke. Carly and Sam decide to do a project on hatching chicks, and feature it as a segment on iCarly. After Spencer finds a baby chick in the shower and almost mistakes it for a bar of soap, Carly and Sam realize the chicks have hatched earlier then expected and escaped from their incubator. Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer and Duke then search the apartment to find them. They are under time pressure, as the chicks can't stay out of their incubator for more than four hours. The chicks, named Yoko, Huevo, Shelly, Omelet, Poachy and Benedict, all hide in the apartment in various places. While searching, Spencer gets stuck in a heating duct, so Carly, Sam, Freddie and Duke keep searching without him. After saving five of them, Carly and Sam find the last one in the elevator shaft. They ask Freddie for tools, but Freddie hits the elevator button and the chick escapes just before the time runs out. Luckily, it crawls into Spencer´s mouth, and when he finally gets out of the heating duct, he coughes it up. All six chicks are saved. Trivia *All the names for the baby chickens are based on cooking styles for eggs. *Carly and Sam caught two chicks almost the same way, Sam blew into a pipe and Carly caught one. Carly accidentally dropped one and Sam caught it. *This episode is one of a very few to show Carly and Sam in their bathing suits. Carly is also shown to like wearing bikinis. *These are the first animals to appear on the show. Second being Spencer's ostrich on iMeet Fred, third being the abandoned puppy Spencer found on iRocked the Vote, and fourth being the photographed animals on iMove Out. *When they are on world of chucks.com, they see Chuck Norris. This is a mention to the actor, Chuck Norris. *If one types "worldofchucks.com" it will take them to icarly.com,as do all fake websites that are mentioned within the show.However,interestingly enough, the URL does NOT '''change. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes .]] '''Sam: Aw, look who's all grumpy cause he didn't get paired up with Carly for his little science project. Freddie: Untrue. Sam: True. Freddie: So? Freddie : Why'd you shove your kneepad in my face?! Duke : Cuz it reeks! Freddie : Sarcastically Great explanation! Sam: I love hobos. Let's do our project on hobos! Carly: What do hobos have to do with science? Sam: I don't know. Aren't they affected by gravity or something? Freddie: (about baby chicks) I was watching the egg cam,I can't believe they already hatched! (sees that baby chicks are gone) Ah, man! Did Sam eat them?! Sam: I wouldn't eat baby chicks...and Freddie stare raw! Freddie: It says that baby chicks need to be kept at 90 degrees F. Carly: What's the temperature in here? Spencer: 72. Carly: Turn the heat up to 90! Spencer: 90 degrees? Sam: No, 90 pickles.Yes,90 degrees! Spencer: No need to be hurtful. Spencer : Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Duke accidentally pull his pants off Please tell me I'm wearing underwear! Carly : You're good. Spencer : Awesome! Duke : Yell at me! I always do better when Coach yells at me, so do it! Freddie : Uh... Come on, Duke! Lift the fridge! Come on, boy! Come on, Duke, lift the fridge! Yeah, good boy! Duke ''': ...I'm not a dog. '''Carly: Just walk towards me, you nutty little chick! Sam: Try to grab him! Carly: sarcastically Wow, if only I'd thought of that! 116 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:DVDs